


Unexpected Meeting: Tidbits

by Lena_TheProfessionalStudent



Series: Shrouded [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Companion Piece, Compliments main work, Drabbles, F/M, Not Updated Regularly, Optional reading, Some Fluff, Some Plot, Will make it clear where it falls in comparison to my main time line, not necessarily in chronological order
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-16 12:06:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8101798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena_TheProfessionalStudent/pseuds/Lena_TheProfessionalStudent
Summary: Extra tales I won't be able to fit into An Unexpected Meeting. Tales designed to give the main characters more depth and “flavor”. Not required in order to understand my main story.First Chapter features everyone's favorite wolf twins. Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Bethesda's Elder scrolls V: Skyrim.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to my lovely Beta: MackenzieTheHuntress at FF.net for her time and help (and inspiring the name of this chapter)! Mackenzie also has a F!DB/Vilkas fanfic so be sure to check it out ;)

The twins were in Farkas’s room sitting at the bar, drinking mugs of ale, and swapping stories.

“So then her husband walks in and says **_who is this?!_** _”_

Vilkas shook his head and gave his brother a reprimanding look,“I told you to watch yourself around that woman. How could you not know she was married? Didn't you notice any scents near her, a _male_ scent in particular?”

“She said she lived with her brother,” Farkas shrugged. “Since there weren’t any weird scents on her...or elsewhere, I thought she was telling the truth.”

The groan Vilkas let out echoed around the room. He was fairly certain there were other clues around the woman's house that hinted at her marital status.

 _Shor’s bones, how can he be so dense?! Is he going to let himself be taken advantage of by any pretty face that looks his way?!_ _Ysmir’s beard, please tell me I don't have to start interrogating my brother’s future mates!_

After exhaling a deep breathe, Vilkas muttered, “You’re unbelievable!”

The taller twin replied with a grin and a wink, “That’s what she said!”

Farkas openly laughed while his twin rolled his eyes and let out a small chuckle.

“Ye Gods,” Vilkas mumbled before immediately raising a hand to stop another dirty remark from leaving his brother’s mouth. “Don’t.”

Despite the gesture, there was a smirk on his lips.

After a brief pause, Vilkas asked, “Alright then, so what happened next?”

“What else? They started arguing,” Farkas spoke as though it was obvious.

The surly companion eyed his brother in disbelief, “You mean to tell me, they forgot you were still in the room?”

Farkas shrugged, “Well they did until I stopped them from yelling at each other.”

“Then what?”

“Then I asked them where my pants were,” The tall companion deadpanned.

There was a brief moment of pause where both brothers simply looked at each other. Then simultaneously the twins faces split into grins right before they erupted with laughter.

One was a deep hearty sound the other a light chortle.

“Only you would ask such a thing in that kind of situation,” Vilkas said once he regained his composure.

Farkas’s face still held a cheery smile, “What was I supposed to do?”

“Not be in that situation in the first place,” Vilkas replied.

The statement was meant to come off as a stern warning, but due to his good mood, came off as a teasing reprimand.

“Ah well, it’s all in the past,” Farkas stated good naturally before taking a swig of ale.

Vilkas wanted to point out to his twin the incident happened two months ago. However, he held his tongue. _Farkas doesn’t hold on to past mistakes._ He only hoped his brother held onto the lessons learned from such mistakes.  

“Besides,” Farkas started as he set down his mug. “I’ve got my eye on someone else.”

Vilkas got a bad feeling, “I’m afraid to ask who it is….”

“Hey, don’t give me that look!”

“I wouldn’t have to, if you used your common sense more!”

“I know, I know,” Farkas replied dismissively, “Which is why I’m going to take my time. Really get to know her.”

Vilkas wasn’t sure if his twin’s statement was comforting or alarming.

“Go on,” He stated.

“What? There isn’t much to say, I only met her one time.”

That settled things, Vilkas decided his twin’s previous statement was alarming.

“Who is she?” He asked. 

Farkas titled his head in confusion, “I already told you about her. The one Aela, Ria, and I encountered outside Whiterun. Who helped take down the Giant.”

“The Blonde Nord woman?!”

“Yeah.” Farkas frowned. “Something wrong?”

Vilkas was sure his earlier thoughts was correct. He might have to resort to screening his brother’s future dates.

“She uses magic, brother,” He responded. “What kind of Nord chooses to read books and weave spells instead of learning how to use a real weapon?”

“You read books,” Farkas pointed out.

Vilkas let out a sigh in exasperation, “I do, but those are not spell tomes. Didn’t you say she used flames against the Giant?”

Farkas nodded, “She did. I didn’t notice a bow on her. She did have a sword sheathed at her hip though, but I think she was too far away to use it.”

Vilkas narrowed his eyes, “Please tell me you aren’t already sweet on her.”

“Why? You worried about me?” Farkas teased, but his brother wasn’t in the mood for a joke. “Aw c’mon don’t be like that. I promise I’m not sweet on her, alright? I’m just...curious about her is all.”

“What’s her name?” Vilkas needed to confirm his suspicions. If his brother already knew her name...that wasn’t a good sign.

“Ronna,” Farkas replied right away.

Vilkas hated the woman already.

“Brother...will you please stop frowning?” Confusion was evident in Farkas’s voice. “Nothing has happened!”

 _Not yet_. Vilkas groused. “Didn’t you invited her to come to Jorrvaskr?”

Farkas wasn’t sure where his brother was going with this, “I did…”

In the span of their conversation, the atmosphere went from warm and friendly to cold and awkward. Farkas knew Vilkas was unhappy. How his twin could switch moods so fast was beyond him. Still he didn’t want Vilkas to remain in a sour mood for the rest of the day.

“Aela agreed with me,” Farkas continued, “She thinks Ronna may make a good shield sister.”

Vilkas wasn’t sure what was worst. His twin falling for a woman he encountered once or Aela approving of this potential whelp.

“Of course she does, I’m sure Aela would be happy to have another Nord woman around. Someone to add to her ranks and help with her schemes to annoy me.”

Farkas laughed, “I don’t think our sister needs any help in that area.”

Despite himself, Vilkas chuckled, “Aye. But I would rather keep the annoyances limited to one woman instead of two.”

Farkas passed him another ale, “No need to worry, brother. Ronna may not even come to Jorrvaskr.”

He hoped not, but...“If she does?”

“Well, we’ll see,” Farkas paused then sent his twin a smirk, “You never know. You might end up liking her too.”

Vilkas highly doubted it. “We’ll see.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Would love to get some feedback and hear any thoughts on the chapter so please leave a comment and/or kudos. Good, bad, constructive criticism welcomed!


End file.
